Analog-to-Digital Converters (ADCs) are requisite electrical devices in this modern world since they interface our “analog” environment with the high technology “digital” world.
Thus, an ADC architecture is needed which is effective and cost efficient.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.